Photovoltaic modules generate the most electricity when oriented directly towards the sun. Unfortunately, the moving parts required to keep the photovoltaic modules oriented towards the sun tend to make the support structures associated with the photovoltaic modules substantially more susceptible to wind damage. This due in part to the standard geometry of a tracking system whereby a series of PV modules are mounted in a row along a rotating north-south axis known as a torque tube. As many as 20 or 30 modules may be attached along the length of a single torque tube. Moreover, wind vortices may actually be enhanced from one row of tracking systems to the next. As the wind pushes on the PV modules, it applies torsion to the torque tube, tending to twist the torque tube along its main axis. Therefore, the geometry of a solar tracking system makes it vulnerable to wind conditions leading to oscillatory motion of the photovoltaic modules. While spacing support pillars more closely together can ameliorate or at least reduce the effects of wind on the torque tube, this solution comes at great cost in terms of more complicated and costly installations. Consequently, methods and apparatus for reducing the effects of wind on the torque tube of a solar tracking system without adding additional support pillars is desirable.